


Snow Day

by MusicalPancakes77



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling for a brief amount of time, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowmen building, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: LazyTown, sitting in a field off the base of a mountain, got hit with snow every year. It became a natural occurrence for there to be snow days, even when the conditions didn’t call for any. Robbie Rotten suspected, from the clouds looming in the distance, that that would be the case for that next morning.After living in the tiny town for well over a decade, his intuition was spot on.This is my gift for Thesmilegiver on Tumblr!!





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> As already stated, this is a gift for Thesmilegiver on Tumblr! I noticed you had mentioned having a sweet spot for your OC, so I put him in here a little bit! I hope my characterization of him isn't terrible, so I hope you enjoy! :D

LazyTown, sitting in a field off the base of a mountain, got hit with snow every year. It became a natural occurrence for there to be snow days, even when the conditions didn’t call for any. Robbie Rotten suspected, from the clouds looming in the distance, that that would be the case for that next morning. 

After living in the tiny town for well over a decade, his intuition was spot on. 

Sportacus slid down Robbie’s chute not even twenty minutes past nine, only to find the grumpy man awake and glaring at his ceiling. The footfalls of the children running overhead caused flakes of snow and ice to fall from his ceiling, but the hero suspected that wasn’t why the man was glaring. 

“Hello, Robbie,” Sportacus grinned. He went over and gave his boyfriend a kiss, who smiled a little despite his disturbed look. 

“Evening, Sportasweet.”

“Evening?” Sportacus laughed, sitting himself on the arm of the chair. He brushed a stray hair out of Robbie’s face and said, “You do realize it’s morning, right?” 

The villain squinted his eyes in thought. He shrugged in the end, muttering about how that was the only sound reasoning for running children at such an inconveniencing time. 

“Well whatever! I wasn’t sure whether I had napped or slept for an unusual amount of time. My clock is kind of broken.” Robbie waved his hand over to the purple clock sitting on the nightstand next to him. It indeed looked broken, with the face pushed outward and the spring visible. 

Sportacus felt his lips spread into another grin. “You slept? All night?”

Robbie shrugged again, arms crossing as he leaned into the chair. “I have no idea. I obviously don’t know what time I inevitably passed out at, but I definitely slept.” 

“That’s wonderful, Robbie! A full night's rest is incredibly important to your health! How about a celebratory breakfast?”

There wasn’t quite denial on Robbie’s face, but there wasn’t acceptance either. Sportacus smiled sweeter at him, batting his eyelashes pleadingly. He even leaned forward and hugged his grouchy boyfriend in an attempt to win him over. 

“I promise I’ll put double the amount of chocolate chips into your pancakes,” he said with a lilted pout, nuzzling into Robbie’s cheek. 

Robbie groaned, his arms unwrapping from around himself to around Sportacus. He really was quite the softy, wasn’t he? Oh how this jumping man had _ruined_ his villainous streak. 

“Fine, fine! But they have to be the _good_ chocolate chips, not those healthier off-brand ones you bought.” 

Sportacus beamed as he jumped up from the chair. Robbie watched him go with a sweet smile, touched at the thought of having breakfast made for him. That was, until Sportacus flipped down the hallway and almost crashed into the kitchen table, nearly giving Robbie a heart attack. 

“Sportacus Ten, I swear to your elven gods above, if you ruin my kitchen table the only breakfast you’ll be having is a sugar apple!” 

**\------**

Sportacus, in fact, did not eat a sugar apple for breakfast. He ate apple slices with sugar-free pancakes next to his ravenous boyfriend, who ate five double chocolate chip pancakes. They talked about what to do that day over their meal, arguing over a movie day or going outside. Robbie pouted as Sportacus somehow managed to win the bickerment.

“But it’s _cold_ up there.” Robbie whined, laid out over the table dramatically. 

The hero scoffed as he put their washed dishes away, the clinking of porcelain rhythmic as he moved from cupboard to cupboard. “Robbie, I’ll have you know it’s colder down _here,_ than it is up there. I mean, your ceiling snows of its own accord.” 

Robbie groaned, but only because he knew that his boyfriend was right. With a pointed glare, he got up and went over to the catwalk. Sportacus watched with a smirk as Robbie spun into his winter coat, scarf, boots, and lastly gloves. 

“If I catch hypothermia, it’s your fault.” Sportacus laughed, and even Robbie had to smirk. 

**\------**

“ROBBIE ROTTEN!” 

“ _Shi-_ ”

“Robbie!” Sportacus hissed, sliding between him and the energetic children of LazyTown. “Hey guys!” He greeted them next, giving each of them a genuine smile and a wave. 

Ziggy, complete with snow pants, a puffy winter jacket, a scarf, and a hat with matching gloves, ambled forward to hug the town hero’s leg in excitement. “R-Robbie! Sportacus! We got a snow day today! Isn’t that awesome?!” 

“You always get snow day- _ough!_ What? It’s true,” Robbie muttered to Sportacus. The hero ignored his distasteful frown. 

“Untrue,” Pixel interrupted. He had removed his thick gloves to reveal his wrist computer, poking at the screen until a hologram showed the ratio of school days to snow days. “We get approximately ten snow days a school year, which is about five more snow days than what BusyCity gets. We don’t get them _all_ the time.”

“Busy City is on the other side of Lazy Plateau, though. They don't get as many storms as we do.” Stephanie reasoned.

Trixie heaved a sigh and wandered up to the group, head lolled back and a grim expression of boredom adorned on her face. “Whatever, we’re not concerned about BusyCity right now. _Right now,_ Sportacus, you should totally play with us! We’re having a snowball fight with Officer Obtuse and Officer Dewtear!” 

She pointed off to the other side of the sportsfield, where both aforementioned officers were making trenches out of the thick snowbanks. Stingy sat besides Officer Dewtear, packing multiple snowballs into his own corner for ammunition.

“Exercise?” Robbie asked, nose wrinkled. Sportacus rolled his eyes besides him before flipping over to the two officers. 

“Maybe Robbie’ll sit out, but I’d love to participate in a snowball fight!” He proclaimed, kneeling down besides Stingy to help create more starter ammo for everyone. The hero looked over to both officers and gave them a wave. 

“Afternoon Sportacus, Robbie!” Officer Obtuse laughed, packing a bit of snow particularly tight to the edge of the trench. 

“Oliver, Austin.” Robbie grouched. He walked through the trenches to a bench that Ziggy’d seated himself on in waiting. 

Officer Dewtear sat up from trench-packing to look at the slouched villain. “I’d say that’s Officer Dewtear to you, but knowing your brother I doubt you really care. Good afternoon, Robbie.” 

Sportacus giggled at the way that his boyfriend muttered in mild annoyance. Ziggy scooted over and offered a share of his candy, and a smile spread fondly over his lips as the two talked about their favorite candy brands. 

When the trenches were finished Officer Obtuse called everyone that was going to play back to the sportsfield. Robbie was the only person besides the Mayor and Ms. Busybody who wasn’t playing, so he politely kicked Ziggy off the bench and prepared to enjoy the sight his boyfriend getting decked with snowballs. 

Teams were decided to begin the game, as each participant took cover on either sides of the trench. Nobody made a first move to initiate the fight though, and Robbie slumped over the back of the bench in boredom as everybody readied themselves. 

“What the heck,” Trixie scoffed with clear annoyance. She shot up from behind her mound of snow and shouted, “ _SNOWBALL FIIIGHT!_ ”

Stingy yelped and ducked farther behind his snowmound as the thrown ball whizzed near his head. “Hey, watch it! Those are my snowballs your throwing!” As revenge, he threw his back at her, only it went wide and hit Pixel’s mound instead. 

Robbie cackled as the fight really began to heat up. It was funny to hear the out of context screams and comments, and their dancing and dodging figures in the field was also amusing. Sportacus somehow managed to jump and flip without getting hit, but with fondness in his heart, Robbie reasoned that was probably _why_ nothing was hitting him.

The game continued for another hour. By then Robbie’d left to go get a warm cup of coffee from the downtown coffee joint, but upon coming back the fight had delved into an every-man-for-himself type of fight. He chortled and settled back onto the snowy bench with renewed amusement. 

“A-alright! Timeout!” Sportacus called twenty minutes later. He sighed a breath of relief when the snowballs stopped flying through the air. The crisp hair on his numb hands and the stinging phantom pains of previous snowball impacts were beginning to affect him, so the kids were bound to have been tired out too. 

“That’s pretty good timing,” Officer Dewtear noted as he spared a glance to his phone. “Obtuse, we better go. Our shift in Lazytown is ending soon.” 

“Is it? Oh, well we’d better go back to MayhemTown and give a quick debriefing of the day, clock out. See you kids, and go get warm soon!” Obtuse brushed the snow off himself and headed for the police car parked over at town hall. 

The kids came out from behind their snowmounds and called goodbye. Robbie wandered over to Sportacus and wrapped a warm arm around his boyfriend as he too called goodbye.

“If you see my sleaze of a brother, tell him I said hi!” 

Officer Dewtear turned around and shot him a thumbs up, smirking as he walked backwards. Obtuse rolled his eyes before sliding into the driver's seat. Not a moment later they were off back to the MayhemTown department. 

Not too long after they left, the kids began to sport faces of boredom. Robbie didn’t seem to mind, rather he encouraged the lazy behavior. Stephanie rolled her eyes, not quite wanting to end her snow day there.

“We can make snow angels or snowmen now, and then go inside in a little bit for hot cocoa. That way we can get some more play time _and_ get sugary drinks- for Robbie’s sake, of course.” 

“Yeah!” Stingy agreed, “We can make a snowman family outside of town hall!” The kids cheered in enthusiasm with the idea, and Robbie tailed after Sportacus grumpily as they all decided to continue being active. 

For a good twenty more minutes the kids alternated between building snowmen and jumping in the snow banks to make snow angels. Robbie and Sportacus sticked to making one giant snowman together, Sportacus rolling the big balls of snow and Robbie adorning him with clothing. 

“It’s going to blizzard soon.” Robbie said, watching as Sportacus managed to make two arms out of broken branches. 

Indeed, the threatening clouds that rolled off of Lazy Mountain seemed to only loom larger and larger with every passing minute. Sportacus pressed his lips together with a hum. 

“How about we finish our snowman and then head inside? We can cuddle while watching _The Polar Express_ \- it’s the movie that the kids want us to watch. Once we’re all warm, if the blizzard has stopped, I’m sure we’ll be going to the Annual Christmas Party later. But warming up and cuddles first, of course.” 

“I don’t think you know how wonderful it is to hear you say something like that. Watching a movie- being lazy? _Beautiful._ On the other hand,” Robbie laughed awkwardly, “I know we’re new this this whole relationship thing...but uh, I’d, uh, love to cuddle after this.” Robbie’s cold, red cheeks bloomed under the blush that’d crept up his neck. 

Sportacus grinned and pulled Robbie close for a kiss. They both relaxed as their lips slotted together, warmth flooding their systems. Trixie gagged in the background, but that only made Robbie kiss his boyfriend harder. 

Before the blizzard could hit the kids were herded into Milford’s kitchen. Bessie brought them out hot cocoa, including marshmallows (a mug full of them for Robbie) and a sugar-free cup for Sportacus. Pixel managed to get _The Polar Express_ playing as the kids huddled close to watch. Robbie laid out on the couch, his head on Sportacus’ lap. His cocoa had already been downed by then, the sugar-hungry beast he was. Sportacus threaded a hand through his hair, perfectly content. 

Despite the snow day from school, the annual Holiday Party was supposed to have been that night. At six o’clock, well past dark, the kids hurried to put on their coats and boots again so they could hustle to town hall. Milford and Bessie followed after them, Sportacus and Robbie bringing up the end of the group. 

Robbie thought it odd that the kids kept entering through the main doors in weird ways. Trixie somersaulted through the open doors while Stingy side stepped through. Perhaps the kiss Bessie gave to Milford’s cheek should be have been indication, but nothing really clicked in his mind. It wasn’t until Sportacus started to chuckle while he himself inspected the door with morbid curiosity did everything make sense. 

“Oh my god, it’s mistletoe…” He sighed, face-palming. Duh, kids were afraid of cooties, so of course they wouldn’t walk normally around mistletoe. And, as much as Milford and Bessie seemed like a couple, they weren’t, and that in itself should have been a sign. 

Sportacus rumbled with a pleasant purr as he wrapped his arms around Robbie’s waist. The door was still wide open, cold air blowing into the establishment, but nothing seemed to matter when Robbie made a _peep!_ in surprise and his nose twitched with a pang of nervousness. They both settled for lovesick smiles, foreheads resting together. 

“U-um, happy holidays, Sport. I l-loouhghv- I lov-”

“I love you too, Robbie.” Sportacus leaned up and kissed his boyfriend with as much love as he could muster. Robbie’s tense shoulders drooped, and the purr in Sportacus’ chest gained volume. 

The town hero looked out over the party as they separated and closed the door. Neither he nor his boyfriend made any move to join the festivities yet. He rested his head on Robbie’s shoulder, swaying under the mistletoe as Robbie rubbed circles into the small of his back. 

“I think this is the perfect way to end today’s snow day. Don’t you think so too, Robbie?” 

The villain looked over the crowd before him with a hum. He leaned his head on Sportacus’ and nodded in agreement. “I think this is a nice way to end it too. Now come on, before Ziggy notices we’ve been standing here like dolts and decides to come tackle us into an over-excited hug.” 

Sportacus laughed at the too-precise depiction of Ziggy. He looked at his hands, intertwined his Robbie’s, and grinned as he was pulled into the festivities. In his opinion, there couldn’t possibly any better way to truly end that snow day. 


End file.
